Birmingham
Colours: Red, white, grey. * Racial Ratio: 45% Halfling, 20% Human, 10% Elf, 10% Half-Elf, 10% Gnome, 5% Other. * Capital: Northwick * Government: Organization Kleptocracy * Leader(s): Master Foreman and Cheif Officers Association (MFCOA) * Demonym: Birmingnite/Brummy * Literacy Rate: 82% * Inspiration: Industrial Age London, Dishonored Dunwall * '''Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vv-TXr0CbKI Overview Known as the nation of industrialization. Birmingham is a prime example and display of Halfing culture. Efficiency for maximum gain. Workers are exploited for minimum wage and maximum work hours in factories and other enterprises. The rich have made their fortunes from this age of industry. While the poor, which the majority of its people, live in slums and complexes with poor conditions mainly run by gangs and criminal individuals. The only goal for Birmingham is profit. And it shows in their leadership as the Master Foremen and Chief Officers Association (MFCOA) are the only true form of government that the nation possesses. Economy and Resources Birmingham is one of the world’s leading economies due to its low wages of workers who work long hours. Northwick, in particular, is famous for its construction of mechanical airships as opposed to the magical ones. Many factories litter the districts of Birmingham’s cities and towns, along with the Brute Boys who keep the peace among the labourers. The Brute Boys are the nickname given to the security company that is employed by the MFCOA to keep the peace around Birmingham. However, due to many workers angry with working conditions and wages, have formed gangs and organized crime groups to make their living the non-agreeable way. And so the Brute Boys are often at odds or in scuffles with these numerous gangs. Culture and Climate Birmingham is split into two groups, the rich and poor with the middle class being very far and few between. Hard work and struggle comes to the poor while the rich enjoy the luxuries of life. This has caused a major divide with the poor hating the rich, but the slogan is struck all across the nation, “Work up the ladder”. This has sort of created the idea that the poor are not stuck being poor all their lives. But who is to say if that is true. It is compulsory for all members of society to attend religious services on Sundays, to create an equal ground for everyone and keep the majority of the populace somewhat happy, kind of. Birmingham’s climate is rather dull and ‘misty’ for most of the year. The smoke from the factories does not help the scenery either, but on a clear day the capital of Northwich is a true sight to see. Tall buildings with mechanical airships hovering above. Northwick is separated into districts, with most of the factories on its eastern outskirts to keep its skies clear and fresh looking. Politics and Government The ruling body of Birmingham is not one person or group but is made up of many companies and enterprises that provide goods and services to Birmingham and beyond. Such as Accurate Accountancy, with it being the leading company in which all accountants study and work within. Or Jasper and Sons, being the leading shipping and transport company. Or perhaps the many Master Foremen of the factory chains. All the Master Foremen and Chief Officers and owners of these leading companies, guilds and enterprises form the leading force that drives Birmingham. Known as the Master Foremen and Chief Officers Association (MFCOA), they are the people seated by the big table making the decisions.